The Final Battle Against Evil
by AngelsParadise
Summary: A new stronger evil has shown up and they're after the Ronin Warriors, Warlords, and the only Lady Ronin's armor. Up Against new and stronger warlords, will they be able to do it? or will they need more help?
1. Character Guide

Character Guide

The Final Battle Against Evil   
Character Guide   
By: Lady Korin

Lady Ronins 

~Serenity Lynn Farrell~ Age: 17   
Height: 5' 7"   
Hair: Blonde   
Eyes: Dark Silvery-Blue   
Armor: Lightning   
color Turquoise and white   
Symbol: Spirit   
Weapons: Sword of Light and the Star Crystal   
Bio: She is the leader of the Lady Ronins. She has a very strong connection to Sage of the Halo. She has no family. Her parents were killed when she was 5 and then she lived with her sister and 3-year-old nephew. They were killed two years after her parents. She was put in a foster home and one year later, she received her magic and left. She now lives in Japan and is going to high school. She is part Japanese and part American. 

~Flame~ He is Serenity's companion. Flame will protect her and the others at all costs. He is a Black Panther. He is very friendly, but can get a little to curious at times.   
Age: 1 year   
color Black   


~Shannon O'Connor~ Age: 17   
Height: 5' 5"   
Hair: Brown   
Eyes: Very Light Blue   
Armor: Earth   
color brown and white   
Symbol: Honor   
Weapons: Twin Katanas   
Bio: She has a strong bond with Kento of Hardrock. She is a smart student in school. She is very good with a staff, along with her twin katanas. She lives with her mother and her older sister. Her father died when she was 6 years old. She misses him very much. She is also a pretty good cook. She was born is the U.S. her mother moved her and her sister to Japan after her father died. She is best friends with Ashley.   


~Ashley Callahan~ Age: 17   
Height: 5' 6"   
Hair: Shoulder length, black   
Eyes: Pale green   
Armor: Ice   
color Ice Blue and white   
Symbol: Peace   
Weapon: Staff (similar to Kento's weapon)   
Bio: She lives with her mother in the city. Her parents got divorced when she was 9 and she rarely hears from her father. She is best friends with Shannon O'Connor. She has a strong connection with Cye of the Torrent. She loves sea life and is shy when she meets someone new. Once everybody gets to know her though, she is very outgoing.   


~Mika Hiroshi~ Age: 17   
Hair: Dark Black   
Eyes: Dark Brown   
Armor: Dragon   
color Black and Purple   
Symbol: Dragon   
Weapons: double-edged sword with a purple five pointed star, trimmed with black, as part of the guard. At the end of the handle, there was a ruby colored stone, surrounded in black metal Bio: She has a black panther called Onyx. She has a very strong connection to Rowen of the Strata. She is a very good fighter. She has no parents. Mika's best friend is Asa. She loves to pick on Sage. This character was created by Tatsu.   


~Tanya Sanada~ Age: 16   
Hair: Black, bound in two loose ponytails, which she sometimes uses as a weapon. Eyes: Brown   
Armor: Typhoon   
color Pink and White   
Symbol: Hope   
Weapons: Twin swords   
Bio: Tanya is the kid sister of Ryo, younger than him by about one year. She was forced to leave her family behind because of the threat of other Dynasty assassination attempts. She lived with the Ancient for three years. When the First Dynasty War began he left to aid the Ronin Warriors. After that Tanya was able to sustain herself for about a year until her sixteenth birthday. She has an attitude to make Janeane Garofalo look tame. Of all the Ronin Warriors (not the Lady Ronins) she is the only one immune to Dynasty power, so she manages to keep her wits while everyone else's are being wracked. When ever the guys begin to fight among themselves she is able to bring them back together. Her attribute is Hope, she is so powerful that in one battle where Talpa had been resurrected her singing actually prevented him from drawing power from their misery. The flute given to her by Mardrena's ghost doesn't have any magical properties on it's own, but in the future she learns a powerful song called the Healing Theme when played by her heals any mortal wound. This character was created by Mardrena. 

Dark Empire 

~DoomSlayer~ Age: unknown   
Height: unknown   
Hair: unknown   
Eyes: unknown   
Weapons: Sword of Darkness and the Dark Crystal   
Bio: Nobody knows much about him. He is very powerful. Not many people have seen him. It is said that he is also human, but nobody is sure.   


~Dark Star~ Age: 520   
Height: 5' 9"   
Hair: Jet-Black   
Eyes: Yellow   
Armor: Death (Doesn't know the full power of his armor.)   
color Black and Gray   
Symbol: Betrayal   
Weapons: Sword of Darkness and The Spear of Night.   
Bio: He is the most powerful of the warlords of the Dark Empire. He uses the Sword of Darkness.   


~Fire Strike~ Age: 320   
Height: 5' 8"   
Hair: Flame Red   
Eyes: Dark Red   
Armor: Magma   
color Red and Black   
Symbol: Suspicion   
Weapons: Bow and Arrows   
Bio: Not much is known about Fire Strike. It is said that he has been with the Dark Empire since he was born.   


~Timber Wolf~ Age: 22   
Height: 5' 9"   
Hair: White   
Eyes: Deep Green   
Armor: Smoke   
color Dark Gray and White   
Symbol: Hatred   
Weapons: 4' Spear   
Bio: He was captured at the same time Black Hawk was. He looks at Black Hawk as a younger brother. Black Hawk sees him as an older brother. He will do almost anything to protect Black Hawk.   


~Black Hawk~ Age: 17   
Height: 5' 7"   
Hair: Black   
Eyes: Light Blue   
Armor: Cloud   
color Sky Blue and White   
Symbol: Dishonor   
Weapons: Twin Katanas   
Bio: He is the youngest of the warlords. He was told that his entire family was killed when he was very young. When DoomSlayer brought him to the Empire and asked him to become one of his warlords, he promised Black Hawk that he would get revenge on the people that killed his family. 

I know there are a lot of new characters, but you'll see why later in the fanfic. These are the new characters for my fanfic. The Ronins all live with Mia and are 17.   



	2. Chapter One: A New Evil Arises

This is my first attempt at a Ronin Fanfic. I hope you enjoy the story. I will try and get the character list posted soon, so you will be able to see the new characters. I don't own any of the Ronin Warriors. The new warlords and the Lady Ronins are my characters. Tanya of the Typhoon was created by Mardrena. I'd like to say thanks to Mardrena for letting me use her character in my fanfic. I'll stop talking now, so you can read the story. 

* * *

The Final Battle Against Evil   
Chapter 1: A New Evil Arises   
by: Lady Korin

* * *

Deep in a dark lifeless realm, far beyond the reach of Earth, the master of evil, DoomSlayer, calls forth his Dark Warlords. A cold wind begins to blow through his throne room and four figures appear. The first is in black and gray sub-armor, his head bowed. The second figure is in red and black sub-armor, his head is also bowed. The third figure is in dark gray and white sub-armor and fourth figure that is standing next him is in sky blue and white sub-armor. Their heads are also bowed.   
"Dark Star."   
The warlords all look up at their master and the first figure speaks,"Yes, master?"   
"I'm sure you are aware of the Dynasty's defeat."   
"Of course. Talpa underestimated the Ronin Warriors and his ability to keep the Warlords from turning against him."   
"Yes. As you know Talpa wanted the power of the armors not just to take over the mortal realm, but to try and defeat me, master of all evil. He failed. Now I plan to finish what he started, by capturing the armors of the Ronins and Warlords. Then that world will be defeated once and for all."   
The second figure spoke up,"What do you wish of us, master?"   
"Ah, Fire Strike, I would like you four to go to Earth and capture the Ronins and Warlords and bring them back here."   
The third figure spoke up saying,"Of course, master. It will be done."   
"Timber Wolf, it will not be the easy."   
Before Timber Wolf could respond Black Hawk said,"Why do you say that my master?"   
"Have you forgotten about the Lady Ronin?"   
"Lady Ronin?"   
"Yes, Black Hawk. The Lady Ronin is Tanya of the Typhoon. She got the armor from Mardrena, who was the first Lady Ronin. She is very powerful and can't be taken lightly."   
"We will defeat her!"   
"Dark Star, it is not truly her that I am cautioning you about. It is the other Lady Ronins."   
"There is more than one! I thought there was only one Lady Ronin."   
"No my dark warlords. There are five Lady Ronins, but only one has been discovered so far. None of the Ronins or Warlords know about the other Lady Ronins. The only person that might know is Lady Kayura, one of the last Ancients."   
"Tanya of the Typhoon doesn't know about the other Lady Ronins?"   
"No, Mardrena didn't even know about the others. During the first Dynasty war, Mardrena and the Ronins fought against the Warlords and Talpa. Since Talpa was defeated the other Lady Ronins were not awakened. They were left to lead normal lives. As time went on, just like the armors of the Ronins, the Lady Ronins' armors went in search of new bearers. Not much is actually known about the armors or their bearers. The leader of the Lady Ronins is the bearer of the armor of Lightning. She is the most powerful of the five Lady Ronins. It is said that the bearer of that armor will have the Sword of Light and the Crystal of the Stars."   
"Is that all that is known about those armors, master DoomSlayer?"   
"That is all that has been said about those armors thorough out the ages."   
"Now my Dark Warlords, I want you to go to Earth and capture the Ronin Warriors and the Warlords. Also capture the Lady Ronin as well."   
"Yes, master.", the warlords responded.   
As the warlords went to disappear, DoomSlayer spoke again.   
"Dark Star, I have a powerful weapon for you to use against the Ronins."   
DoomSlayer held up his hand and concentrated on the dark energy of the Empire. Black lighting crackled above his hand and began to take the shape of a sword. The sword appeared and it floated over to Dark Star. Dark Star reached out and took a hold of the sword. It had a black handle and four stones set into the hilt. The stones were dark red, dark gray, yellow and dark blue.   
"Master, this sword is amazing!"   
"Yes, Dark Star. It is one of the most powerful items of the Dark Empire."   
"Why do you give it to me?"   
"I want you to show the Ronins the true power of the Dynasty and the Dark Empire combined."   
"Yes, master DoomSlayer."   
"Now go my dark warlords."   
The warlords disappeared and DoomSlayer looked about his throne room.   
"Yes, Ronins you will not be able to defeat the Dark Empire, even with the help of the Lady Ronin. Talpa was nothing compared to what you are about to face. You will never find the other Lady Ronins in time to stop my Empire." 

Back on Earth the Ronins were relaxing in Mia's living room. Rowen was reading a book next to the window while Sage and Ryo were watching TV. When all of sudden a loud crash from the kitchen resounded thorough out the house.   
"Kento, get out of the kitchen now!"   
"But Cye, I'm hungry."   
"I don't care Kento. You're always hungry!"   
"But Cye."   
"GET OUT NOW!"   
The kitchen door suddenly opened and a very hungry Kento came out followed by a very pissed off looking Cye.   
"Now stay out. You will survive until dinner."   
Cye then went back into the kitchen, while Kento was left to brood about not being able to sneak a bite. The others started laughing.   
"Kento, you're not going to waste away into nothing." Rowen said.   
Kento was about to come back with a retort when a voice from the top of the stairs said,"Trying to sneak dinner again chubby?"   
Kento looked up at Tanya and said,"I am not chubby!"   
"Then what would you consider yourself, fatso."   
Kento and Tanya began to argue back and forth. The others just ignored them. It was normal for them to fight. The fight were just starting to get physical, when there was an explosion right outside the house. All the Ronins and Tanya went running outside, putting on their sub-armor on the way out. Outside the house stood four figures in armor.   
"Who are you?", yelled Ryo.   
"Well, well, if it isn't the Ronin Warriors.", said the figure in black and gray armor.   
"Yeah, What the f*** do you want?"   
"You must be Tanya of the Typhoon."   
"Why do you care?"   
"My name is Dark Star.", said the figure in black and gray armor.   
The one next to Dark Star in the red and black armor introduced himself as Fire Strike. The one in the sky blue and white armor introduced himself as Black Hawk and the last warlord introduced himself as Timber Wolf.   
"What do you want?", Ryo asked.   
"We just want you and your armor."   
"What makes you think that you will get it? We'll defeat you like we defeated Talpa."   
"Talpa was weak. You'll never defeat our master. You won't live long if you take us on."   
"We'll see about that.", Kento replied.   
"Ronin Warriors To Arms!!", yelled Ryo. 

"Armor of Torrent!" 

"Armor of Hardrock!" 

"Armor of Halo!" 

"Armor of Strata!" 

"Armor of the Typhoon!" 

"Armor of Wildfire. Dao Chi!" 

The Ronins finished putting on their armor and then the dark warlords attacked them. The Ronins were fighting hard, but the warlords were too strong. Dark Star was about to finish off Ryo, when WhiteBlaze came out of nowhere and knocked the stunned warlord off his feet.   
"Alright, WhiteBlaze. You showed up just in time. You're going down, Dark Star. Flare Up Now!"   
Ryo called on his surekill and hit where the warlord was standing.   
"What!"   
As the smoke had cleared Dark Star was still standing there without a scratch.   
"Man he's tough."   
"My turn little Ronin."   
Dark Star held up his sword and said,"Dark Lightning Surround."   
Black lightning shot out and hit all the Ronins except Tanya. She just managed to get out of the way. She looked the other Ronins who were trying to get up after that blast.   
"You're going to pay for that!"   
She brought her swords together and yelled out,"Typhoon Blast!"   
1000 mile per hour winds came out of nowhere a slammed into Dark Star. He was thrown back aways.   
"Go Tanya!" said Yuli who was watching from the house.   
To the Ronins amazement the warlord got up and joined the other three warlords.   
"Now it's time to finish this battle."   
Dark Star went to power up his attack again, when out of nowhere a staff came flying down infront of him, emitting a bright golden light.   
"NO! It's the Ancient's staff."   
The Dark Warlords looked up to see Lady Kayura and the warlords standing beside the house.   
"Well look who showed up.", said Fire Strike.   
"What do you want Dark Star?", Anubis asked.   
"So you do remember me."   
"How could I forget. What do you want?"   
"All I want is you and your armor."   
"You'll never get it."   
"We'll be going now, but don't worry Ronins this battle isn't over."   
With that said the Dark Warlords disappeared.   
"Ronins are you alright?", asked Lady Kayura.   
"We're fine, Kayura.", replied Sage.   
"What about you Anubis? How do you know him?", asked Rowen.   
"He was with Talpa during the first Dynasty War. Needless to say Dark Star and Fire Strike didn't get along with the rest of us."   
"Man he is tough. He's going to be hard to defeat.", said Cye.   
"Ronins you will not be able to defeat him without help.", said Lady Kayura.   
"What do you mean!?", asked Kento.   
"Help from who?", asked Rowen.   
"It's time I told you about the Legend of the Lady Ronins."   
"Lady Ronins!? I thought I was the only Lady Ronin."   
"No Tanya. There are five Lady Ronins and you will need to find the other four in order to defeat this new evil."   
The Ronins looked at each other and realized that they had to go to war again to fight for the mortal realm. 

* * *

  
What do ya think so far?   



	3. Chapter Two: The Legend Revealed

The Legend Revealed   
Chapter 2   
By: Lady Korin

* * *

The Ronins were all sitting in the living room with the warlords waiting for Lady Kayura to tell them about the Lady Ronins. Meanwhile, Mia had her laptop out and was trying to find anything on the Lady Ronins in her Grandfather's files.   
"I can't find anything in Grandfather's files about the Lady Ronins."   
"You won't Mia, everything that was ever written about the Lady Ronins was destroyed."   
"By who Lady Kayura?"   
"Nobody knows what happened to the legends that told about the Lady Ronins or even who or what destroyed them. It remains a mystery to this day. Also the legends about the Lady Ronins weren't wildly known like the legend of the Ronin Armors."   
"So now what do we do?", asked Rowen.   
"I do know a couple things about the Lady Ronin armors. I'm afraid though that what I do now probably won't help very much."   
"Well any information is better than none.", Mia replied.   
"Yes. There is no specific legend about their armors. It is said the armors are the armors of Typhoon, Ice, Earth, Dragon, and Lightning. I don't know how strong the armors are or what their attacks are. I know nothing of the bearers of these armors. These armors are also connected to each of your armors. You also have a connection with a certain Lady Ronin. Ryo your connection happens to be that Tanya is your sister. As for the others, I'm not sure. The most mysterious armor is the armor of Lightning and its bearer. There was never anything written about that armor. This is all the information that I can give you. I know nothing more about those armors, except that we must find them and awaken their bearers."   
"Well, that's not much to go on, but we don't have much choice, do we?", Cye asked.   
"No we don't, Cye.", Sage replied.   
Mia looked at everybody in the room and said, "So how do we find the Lady Ronins?"   
"I'm not sure. They could be anywhere.", Rowen replied.   
"True Ronins, but we will find them.", Lady Kayura said.   
The Ronins looked at everybody in the room and knew this would be their biggest fight ever. They just didn't realize that this would be the last battle for the mortal realm.   
Back in the city, a 17 year-old girl was walking back to her house from her friend's house. She looked above her and saw the dark clouds that had been over the city for the past couple days and wondered when they would go away. She knew that the sun needed to come out or everything would begin to die.   
_I wish there was something I could do, but I don't even know what's causing this. The news just says that it's just a big storm, but I think it's something else._   
She continued to walk home, not knowing she was being followed.   
  


Timber Wolf continued to follow the girl. He sensed that there was something about her that could cause trouble for the Dark Empire. He just didn't realize what was so important about that girl. As he continued to watch her, she pulled a small pendant out with five Kanji engraved on it. The symbols on the pendant were for Spirit, Hope Peace, Honor, and the ancient symbol for a Dragon. Timber Wolf didn't realize what the symbols stood for or what they meant. If he had, he would have found out that he had just found trouble for the Dark Empire. 

All the Ronins, including the warlords and Lady Kayura, were standing outside Mia's house looking toward the city. Dark red lightning streaked across the sky.   
"Why don't we all go into the city and see what we can find.", Mia suggested.   
"That sounds like a good idea, Mia.", Lady Kayura replied.   
The Ronins all went to get in the jeep except Ryo and Yuli who rode on WhiteBlaze. The warlords and Lady Kayura were going to teleport to the city and meet the Ronins there. They met in the city and looked around, surprised at the almost empty streets.   
"Let's look around.", Ryo said.   
Before they go could go far they heard a scream. 

Timber Wolf was still following that girl, when she dropped the pendant she had been looking at. He was in was in his sub-armor, when he appeared before the girl and picked up the pendant for her. She looked up at him as he went to hand back the pendant. As he held the pendant, he noticed that it had the feel of hidden power. He looked at the pendant and saw that it was a very old pendant.   
"Here you go." said Timber Wolf as he handed back the pendant to the girl.   
"Thanks." she said as she looked at his sub-armor and wondered just who he was.   
"May I know your name?"   
"My name is Shannon O'Connor. Who are you?"   
"My name is not important right now. I would like to know where you got that pendant."   
"I've had it for a long time. I found it. Why do you want to know?", Shannon said. She was getting really suspicious of this guy.   
"I believe you have something I want.", Timber Wolf said. With that said he transformed into his armor. Shannon just looked at him, amazed at what he had just done.   
"Now to get rid of this nuisance."   
He brought his spear down at Shannon and she screamed and dodged out of the way. She felt the rush of air that went by her as the spear went by. Wasting no time she took off running.   
_Who is that guy and why is he trying to kill me?_   
She couldn't hear him behind her, but she kept running anyways. She wasn't paying attention to were she was going when she ran into a brick wall. She fell to the ground along with the person she had ran into. She looked up and saw a group of people standing before her, the person she had run into had blue-gray hair and wore a yellow headband.   
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you alright?", she said to the guy sitting on the ground.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. My name's Kento Faun. What's yours?", Kento said as he helped her up.   
"My name's Shannon O'Connor."   
Kento introduced the rest of his friends and asked Shannon," What were you running from?"   
"This guy in weird dark gray and white armor attacked me and said that I have something he wants. I have know idea what he was talking about.", Shannon said.   
Shannon was looking at the people in front of her the whole time she was talking and saw them glance at each other at the mention of the armored man.   
_What was that all about?_   
Before she had a chance to ask them if they knew anything, a voice said,"Well, there you are. You can hide from me and I see you met the Ronins."   
She turned around and backed up when she saw the armored man in front of her.   
_What does he want me for and who are the Ronins?_   
"Back off, Timber Wolf!", she heard Kento say from behind her.   
"So little Ronin we meet again."   
Shannon watched in amazement as the guys she had just met changed into sub-armor just like the other man had been wearing.   
Timber Wolf just laughed and said,"You think you'll be able to stop me from taking care of the girl. You will never defeat me!"   
With that said he held up his spear and said,"Smoke Arise!"   
All of a sudden the once clear street was shrouded from view by a thick smoke or fog. Shannon tried to see where everybody was standing, when she felt someone lift her off the ground. She felt the person jump, then abruptly land on the ground, still in the smoke. She felt the point of a spear against her throat and knew who had a hold of her. A bright light exploded out of the smoke and the shroud of smoke disappeared.   
"Shannon! Let her go Timber Wolf.", Kento yelled.   
"I don't think so Ronin."   
"Alright guys, let's get armored.", Ryo said.   
"Yeah, Let's get this creep.", Rowen said.   
"Ronin Warriors To Arms!!", Ryo yelled. 

"Armor of Hardrock!" 

"Armor of Torrent!" 

"Armor of Strata!" 

"Armor of Halo!" 

"Armor of Typhoon!" 

"Armor of Wildfire, Dao Chi!!!"   
The Ronins armor appeared on them and the warlords had also changed into their armor. Shannon was just stunned at what she had just saw.   
_Who are these people? Why am I so important?_   
"Let her go Timber Wolf.", Anubis said.   
"No way, Anubis."   
As he said that he reached for the pendant she was wearing.   
"Now to get rid of this pendant and you."   
Shannon tried to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't.   
"No, let me go! Don't take that pendant."   
As his hand touched the pendant it begin to glow white. The symbols on the pendant begin to glow different colors. The Earth symbol was glowing brown and the symbol for the Dragon was glowing purple. The symbol for Hope was glowing pink and the symbol for Peace was glowing ice blue. The last symbol, Lightning, was glowing turquoise. Timber Wolf abruptly let go of her and backed up a few steps. Shannon took the pendant off and held it out infront of her. Something begin to appear infront of the symbols on the pendant. It was a round orb. The pendant disappeared from her hand and she looked at the orb. She reached out and closed her hand around the orb. After taking hold off the orb, her brown and white sub-armor appeared on her.   
"So you are the Lady Ronin of Earth."   
He brought his spear down at her and she jumped out of the way. She noticed how fast she could move with the sub-armor on.   
"You won't get away. I won't allow you to find the other Lady Ronins."   
_What do I do now?_   
"Shannon, call up your armor!", someone yelled from behind her.   
Shannon didn't have the slightest idea what that meant, but she had to do something. Not knowing what she was doing she yelled,"Armor of Earth, Dao Chi!"   
Her armor appeared over her sub-armor and she was holding twin katanas. Shannon was amazed at what had just happened.   
"So you now have your armor. You won't defeat me!"   
Timber Wolf called forth some Dynasty soldiers, there was only one difference between the ones that the Ronins had fought and the ones they were fighting now. These soldiers were harder to defeat. While the Ronins and warlords were fighting the Dynasty soldiers, Shannon took on Timber Wolf. Timber Wolf noticed that she was a very good fighter. He decided to finish her off. He went at her with his spear and she just managed to block with her swords. She put her swords together at the hilt and called out,"Earth Divide!" She thrust in end of her joined swords into the ground, as she did the ground began to shake and come apart.   
"No!!",Timber Wolf yelled.   
After the attack, Timber Wolf was having a hard time. He decided it was a good time to pull back.   
"You may have won this battle Ronins, but you'll never win the war."   
With that said he disappeared. The others ran over to were Shannon was standing.   
"Way to go Shannon! You toasted that creep.", said Kento.   
"Yeah, you did great.", said Cye.   
"Thanks, I think. I have just one question for all of you."   
"What's that?", asked Ryo.   
"What the hell is going on!?!?"   
The Ronins started to explain to Shannon what was going on. She found it hard to believe, but after what had just happened, she was inclined to believe almost anything.   
"So, I'm to fight with you and the other Lady Ronins?"   
"Yes, Shannon.", Mia replied.   
"So you have to find the other Lady Ronins, but you don't know where they are?"   
"Unfortunately, we don't know how to find the other Lady Ronins. We were hoping that you may have some ideas and how to find the other Lady Ronins.", Rowen said.   
"Well, I don't know. Wait a minute! I might have a way to find the other Lady Ronins."   
"How?", Sage asked.   
Shannon concentrated and the pendant she had earlier appeared in her hand. She held it out to show the others.   
"When Timber Wolf came after me, he said that I had something that he wanted. When he tried to captured me he wanted the pendant, but he didn't get it. What if the other Lady Ronins have a pendant like this, at least we would have something to go on.", Shannon said.   
"That makes sense. When the pendant thought you were in trouble it activated your armor. If we can find the other Lady Ronins, they probably have similar pendants, like yours.", said Rowen.   
"Where do we begin though?", Cye asked.   
"Oh my, I just realized something.", Shannon said.   
"What?", Mia asked.   
"My best friend, Ashley Callahan, has a pendant just like mine. I never thought about it before, but she must be a Lady Ronin too."   
"Well, we better get going. Can you take us to her house?", Ryo asked.   
"Of course. It's not to far from here. Let's go."   
Shannon and the Ronins and warlords started to walk towards Ashley's house, but unknown to them they were being watched. 

The figure watched the group head down the street toward Ashley's house.   
"So they have found the third Lady Ronin. I will not let them succeed this time. Timber Wolf was a fool to take on all of the Ronins at once, but I have a better idea."   
The figure jumped down from where he had been hiding. His dark red eyes flashed bright red and then he disappeared to carry out his plans. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Rescue

The Rescue   
Chapter 3   
By: Lady Korin

* * *

Fire Strike appeared outside of Ashley's house and noticed she was alone. He teleported inside and Ashley screamed when she saw him.   
"Who are you and what do you want??"   
"My name is Fire Strike and as for what I want, I just want you."   
Fire Strike began to walk up to Ashley. She turned around to run, but she tripped and fell. She was getting up when she felt something hit her hard. Before she lost consciousness, she thought _Shannon, where are you?_   
Shannon and the others were almost to Ashley's house, when she felt that something was wrong. She took off running toward Ashley's house. She got to her house and opened the door and ran in with everybody behind her. As Shannon looked around the house she saw that nothing was amiss.   
"Shannon, What's the matter?" Kento asked.   
"I thought that something was wrong with Ashley, but maybe I was wrong."   
Shannon walked through the house and then upstairs to Ashley's room. She wasn't in her room and she didn't know where she was.   
_Maybe she went with her mother, I don't think she did though. She said she wasn't going anywhere tonight._   
She heard someone call her name from downstairs. She walked down the stairs and into the living room, where everybody was waiting.   
"What's wrong?"   
"We found this note stuck into the wall with this dagger." Ryo said.   
Shannon looked at the note. It said If you ever want to see Ashley again come to the volcano. The Ronins will know where to go. You have one hour to get to the volcano or Ashley will die. Fire Strike.   
"I was right. I knew something was wrong. What volcano does he mean?"   
"That would be the volcano where the armor of Wildfire was found." Mia said.   
"How long would it take to get there?" Shannon asked.   
"Not long if we get going." Mia said.   
"Let's go!"   
The Ronins all ran to Mia's car and the warlords teleported to where they were going to meet. 

The Ronins arrived at the base of the volcano. The warlords were waiting for them. Before going up to the top of the volcano, they all changed into their armor. Fire Strike was waiting for them at the top of the volcano. Ashley was standing next to him.   
"So you decided to show up Ronins."   
"Let her go Fire Strike!", Shannon said.   
"Only if you give up Lady Ronin."   
Shannon looked at her best friend and knew she couldn't let her die, but that she couldn't give up either.   
_What am I going to do?_   
Before she had a chance to say anything Fire Strike said,"It's a shame that you won't give up. I didn't want to kill her."   
He then pushed Ashley into the volcano.   
"NO!!", Shannon went running forward but the Dynasty soldiers stopped her from reaching the volcano entrance.   
Shannon heard Sage yell out,"Ryo go after Ashley."   
Ryo jumped into the volcano after Ashley. He saw her hanging onto a ledge on the side of the volcano. He jumped down and grabbed her hand just before she fell the rest of the way into the volcano. He pulled her up onto the ledge and was going to jump up with Ashley and join the others, when Fire Strike came out of the steam. Two arrows came flying through the air at Ryo and Ashley. Ryo jumped down to another ledge, but Fire Strike was waiting for him.   
"Give up Ronin."   
"No way, Fire Strike."   
To Ashley he said,"Stay behind me." He then started to fight Fire Strike. 

Ashley looked at the two fighting. She couldn't figure out what was going on or what she had to do with it. She was trying to figure out how to get out of the volcano when she heard Ryo cry out. She looked over at him and Fire Strike and saw that one of Fire Strike's arrows had hit Ryo in the shoulder.   
_No, I've got to help him, but what can I do?_   
Fire Strike went to finish off Ryo, when Ashley yelled," Stop!"   
He looked over to where she was standing. He decided to finish off her first, then deal with the Ronin leader.   
_Okay, I got his attention. Now what am I going to do?_   
"Time for you to die, Lady Ronin."   
He lunged at her and went to knock her off the ledge when the pendant she was wearing exploded into light. He was thrown back against the wall of the volcano. Ashley took the pendant off and looked at it. The pendant was glowing just like Shannon's had. The pendant began to disappear from her hand and in it's place left a small round ice blue orb. She reached out and took the orb in her hand and her sub-armor appeared on her.   
"No, the third Lady Ronin has her armor. I must keep her from using the full power of her armor against me."   
Before she had a chance to think about what had just happened Ryo yelled,"Call on your armor."   
Before Ashley knew what she was doing, she said,"Armor of Ice. Dao chi!" Ashley's armor appeared over her sub-armor and she was holding her staff.   
Fire Strike shot a couple arrows at her. Ashley held her hands out infront of her and concentrated on her armor.   
"Arctic Blast!" A small glowing blue ball flew at the arrows and when it hit the arrows, they were frozen instantly.   
Seeing that his attack was stopped he lunged at Ashley. Before he could get to her she took her staff and began to spin in infront of her.   
"Ice shards shatter!" The staff stopped spinning and she pointed at the warlord. Shards of ice went flying at him. He managed to avoid most of the shards, but one hit him in his shoulder.   
"You won't get away with that. I will return."   
He disappeared and Ashley ran over to Ryo.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'll be fine."   
"What is going on and why do I have this armor?"   
"I'll explain all this later, but we have to go up and help the others."   
Ashley and Ryo jumped up to the top of the volcano, so they could help their friends. 

Shannon jumped out of the way of a Dynasty soldier and into the way of another, when she heard "Arctic Blast!" She just managed to jump out of the way and when she turned and looked at the soldiers they were frozen solid.   
_Who did that??_   
Shannon was about to go help Cye when she heard someone call her name. She looked over at the person and said,"Ashley! You're alright and you do have an armor."   
"Yeah, I do. This is sure strange though.", Ashley replied.   
"I know and you're probably wondering what is going on aren't you?"   
"The thought has crossed my mind more than once since this started."   
"I'll explain later. Let's help the guys get rid of the soldiers.", Shannon said.   
"Let's go!", Ashley replied.   
Kento and Cye were surrounded by the soldiers and the more they took down, the more that appeared. They were holding their own, when one of the soldiers got a lucky blow in, knocking Kento into Cye, throwing them both off balance. One of the soldiers was about to finish them off, when they heard, "Typhoon Blast!" "Arctic Blast!"   
The soldiers were hit with freezing 1000 mile per hour winds. They were frozen instantly and then blown off the top of the volcano. Kento and Cye looked over to see Tanya and Ashley standing a few feet away finishing off a couple soldiers. Tanya walked over to Kento and said, "You owe me one."   
"What!?!? Why would I owe you one? I could have got out of that myself."   
Tanya and Kento promptly started fighting again. Cye shook his head.   
_They will never learn to get along._   
"Kento. Tanya. Save it for later. We have better things to do than to listen to you two fight again.", Cye said.   
Cye, followed by Kento and Tanya, ran over to help the others finish off the soldiers. After a few minutes the soldiers were gone, leaving some very tired warriors.   
"What a night and here I thought it was going to be boring.", Ashley said.   
Shannon agreed with her.   
"Care to introduce me to everybody else, Shannon?"   
Shannon mumbled a hasty reply and then introduced the others to Ashley.   
After Shannon had introduced everybody, Mia looked at the others and saw just how tired they were.   
"Why don't we all go home and get some rest?"   
The others agreed with her. Mia offered to take Shannon and Ashley home. They agreed.   
"Why don't we meet tomorrow and try to figure out were the last two Lady Ronins are.", Lady Kayura suggested.   
"Where should we meet?", Rowen asked.   
"Why don't we meet at Mia's house?" Kento suggested.   
"The others don't know where she lives, Kento.", Cye replied hastily before Tanya could get in a nasty remark.   
"Well, we could meet……..", Sage was about to say when Shannon interrupted him.   
"Why don't you just give us the address to the house and we'll get a ride out there. That way we don't have to worry about where to meet.", Shannon said.   
"Sounds good to me." Mia said.   
Mia drove Shannon and Ashley home and gave them the address to her house. Then the Ronins and Mia went back to her house. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Dark Dragon has Arrive...

The Dark Dragon has arrived   
Chapter 4   
By: Lady Korin

* * *

  
Shannon came out of her last class and looked around for Ashley. She sighed when she didn't see her. Shannon continued on towards her locker and then started getting her books and things out to take with her to Mia's house. As she got her things, her thoughts wondered back several days.   
_ I can't believe I'm a Lady Ronin. If anybody had told me my life would change so much over the past few days, I would have laughed at them. Now though, I am fighting with the Ronin Warriors to save this world from a new evil. To top it all off my best friend is also a Lady Ronin._   
Shannon shook her head and looked at her watch. She had to find Ashley and hurry up if she was going to make it to Mia's house on time. She shut her locker door and starting walking down the now deserted hallway. Shannon just happened to look down the hallway to the right of her and she saw Ashley talking to a few of their classmates. She turned and walked up to her friend.   
"Hey Ashley, I've been looking for you."   
Ashley jumped slightly when Shannon suddenly appeared behind her. She turned around and said, "Hi Shannon. I was wondering where you were at." Shannon saw the expression on her friend's face when she turned around and had to keep from laughing. It was along the lines of 'I'd rather jump of a cliff then be talking to them right now'. Shannon grabbed Ashley's arm and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt Carrie, but Ashley has an appointment to keep. If she doesn't get going she's going to be late."   
"I'll talk to you later Carrie." Ashley said as she took off after Shannon.   
After both girls got far enough away from Carrie and her friends, Shannon said, "What did they want?"   
"They were bugging me to see if I was going to the dance this weekend." Ashley said making a face at the thought of going to the dance.   
"I forgot about it." Shannon replied.   
Ashley looked at her friend a minute and then she looked at her watch.   
"We better get going if we want to make to Mia's in time."   
They were heading towards Ashley's house, when Shannon said, "Hey Ashley, What do you think of all that has happened?"   
Ashley thought for a moment before she answered.   
"Honestly it's still a little confusing, but I'm glad that I can do something to fight for this world, rather then sitting around never knowing what's happening. I think we will be able to defeat this evil. We just need to find the last two Lady Ronins."   
"I have to agree with you on most of that." Shannon said.   
They walked in silence for a short distance more until they heard, "Well, What do we have here?"   
They both turned around to see a young man in white and sky blue armor holding twin katanas. They looked around and discovered that they were surrounded by Dynasty soldiers. They turned back to the armor figured and Shannon said, "Who are you?"   
"My name is Black Hawk and I am here to destroy you." He said stepping towards the two of them.   
Black Hawk suddenly lunged at Shannon and Ashley and they both jumped out of the way. When he turned towards them again, they both had their subarmor on.   
"Shannon, you take care of the Dynasty soldiers. I handle him." Ashley said watching Black Hawk carefully.   
Shannon nodded and said, "Be careful."

Black Hawk watched in amusement as Shannon went after the Dynasty soldiers while Ashley stayed behind.   
"You honestly think you will be able to defeat me on your own." He said.   
"Try me." Ashley replied.   
Black Hawk lunged at Ashley and she quickly dodged his attack. He whirled around quickly and brought one of his swords down at Ashley, she just barely managed to block the attack. She dodged his second sword and then kicked him in the chest. He backed up a short distance and laughed.   
"Is that all you've got?"

Shannon was taking out the Dynasty soldiers, but she was slowly being outnumbered. She took out another Dynasty soldier and dodged another attack from one other soldier. She heard Black Hawk and Ashley fighting behind and she took out the soldier behind her in time for her to hear Black Hawk say, "Is that all you got?"   
"Ashley. We need our armor!" Shannon yelled to Ashley.   
"Ashley nodded and said, "Let's do it!"

"Armor of Earth, Dao Chi!"

"Armor of Ice, Dao Chi!"

After they both transformed, Shannon went after the soldiers and Ashley attacked Black Hawk, who dodged her attack. He jumped back out of the way and said, "So you're finally getting serious. It's about time."

Shannon decided to take out the rest of the Dynasty soldiers with her surekill.   
"Earth Divide!" Shannon said as she thrust one end of her joined swords into the ground. The ground began to shake and spilt in half. The Dynasty soldiers were destroyed instantly. Shannon looked around for a second to make sure all the Dynasty soldiers were gone before she ran over and joined Ashley.   
"Enough! Playtime's over." He said.   
Black Hawk placed his two swords together and then began to spin them.   
"Whirlwind howl!"   
After he said that, a huge gust of air blew around both of the Lady Ronins and began to spin increasingly faster. Shannon and Ashley were attempting to stay on their feet. Both of them were thrown into a building behind them. Ashley recovered before Shannon and she held out her hand. A bright ice blue ball of energy appeared in her hands.   
"Arctic Blast!"   
The ball of energy flew towards Black Hawk, who fired pure dark energy at Ashley. Both attacks collided in mid air and exploded. Shannon and Ashley covered their eyes from the blast. When they looked up, Black Hawk was gone and several of the nearby buildings had been destroyed in the blast.   
"Where did he go?" Shannon said looking around.   
"I don't know." Ashley replied.   
They were still looking when they heard an evil laugh fill the air.   
"I'm not through with you just yet, Lady Ronins. This was just a test. I will be back to finish you off."   
Shannon and Ashley looked at each other and willed their armor and subarmor away.   
"Let's get going. We better tell Ryo and the others about this." Shannon said as she took off running. Ashley followed her. They never saw a silent figure watching them from the shadows. This person was wearing black and purple armor and was holding a sword. A black panther was next to this person and they watched the others leave the area.   
"So they are both Lady Ronins. I will have to reveal myself soon Onyx. Come on."   
The person stepped out of the shadows revealing a teenager with dark black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be about the same age as Shannon and Ashley. She also had a small pendant hanging around her neck and it was identical to the other Lady Ronins' pendants. She turned and headed away from the direction the other two had taken.

"Kento, where do you think you are going?"   
"I'm heading to the kitchen for a snack. Want something?"   
"Kento, you just ate dinner an hour ago!"   
"I know, Cye. I'm still hungry though." Kento whined as he replied.   
Ryo, Rowen and Sage backed away from the two and quickly made their way to the living room. They had just walked in, when they heard Tanya join in the argument and a moment later Cye appeared in the living room with them. Cye just looked at them and said, "It's safer in here."   
A few minutes later a very hungry Kento and a very pissed off looking Tanya walked into the room with Mia behind them. She didn't look very happy, either. At about that time both Shannon and Ashley arrived at the house. Shannon opened the door and they both walked in the house. They entered the living room and watched the others wondering what had happened.   
"Do we even want to know what happened?" Shannon said breaking the silence.   
All the Ronins and Mia jumped slightly and turned to look at her.   
"No you don't." Mia replied.   
Ashley shook her head and then said, "Sorry, we were late. We ran into a slight problem on the way here."   
"What happened?" Rowen asked.   
"We were on our way to Ashley's house, when one of the warlords appeared. He said his name was Black Hawk and he was wearing white and sky blue armor. We fought him and the Dynasty soldiers. He disappeared after the fight and said that this was just a test for the Lady Ronins. He also said he would be back to finish the job." Shannon said.   
"That would be the third warlord to fight any of us. We will have to keep an eye out for him. I wonder what he meant by saying that that was just a test." Sage said.   
"Where did the attack take place?" Rowen asked.   
Shannon told him and he looked up sharply and said, "That's were Mika lives."   
Ashley looked at Rowen and said, "Who's Mika?"   
"Her name is Mika Hiroshi. She goes to school with us." Cye said.   
"Yeah and she's the only girl to completely ignore Sage." Kento said laughing.   
"Kento! Shut up!" Sage said as he glared at Kento.   
Everyone else started laughing at the two and Sage just ignored Kento's teasing.   
"How about we all meet at our school tomorrow? We will introduce you to Mika and ask her if she saw anything." Rowen said.   
Shannon and Ashley nodded.   
"Sounds good to us." Ashley replied.   
They spent the rest of the evening talking about who and where the other two Lady Ronins could be. Shannon and Ashley had to leave later and they promised to meet the others at their school.

The next day Shannon and Ashley arrived at the guy's school and saw Ryo, Cye, Kento, Tanya and Sage standing around outside the school. They walked over to the others, when Shannon noticed Rowen was missing.   
"Hey guys. Where's Rowen?"   
"He's right there." Ryo said pointing.   
Ashley and Shannon looked over to where he was pointing. They saw Rowen walking towards them with a girl that had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. Rowen noticed them and waved. He walked over with the girl and said, "This is Mika Hiroshi. Mika, these are the friends I was telling you about. This Shannon O'Connor and Ashley Callahan."   
Mika smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. Rowen said you wanted to ask me about something?"   
Before either of them had a chance to say anything Ryo said, "We were wondering if anything happened around where you lived yesterday."   
Mika looked at him and nodded.   
"Yeah, apparently there was an explosion of some sort. It took out several buildings. I didn't see what happened, though."   
Rowen nodded and said, "We were heading to the park a couple streets over. Would you like to come with us?"   
Mika shook her head and said, "I'd like to, but I can't. I have a few things to do tonight. I'll talk to you all later, though. It was nice meeting you."   
Mika then turned headed down the street towards where she lived.   
They all gathered up their things and Sage said, "Shall we be going?"

They arrived at the park and were talking or working on homework, when a cold breeze blew through the park. They all looked around and saw nothing, but they could feel dark energy in the park.   
"So we have all the warriors in one spot this time. This should be fun." A voice said.   
Shannon jumped to her feet, along with Ashley, and said, "Where are you Black Hawk?"   
"Right here, Lady Ronin."   
Black Hawk appeared above the table and they all jumped away from it. They put their subarmor on and Ryo said, "So you're the one that attacked them yesterday."   
Black Hawk just looked at the Ronin leader with indifference and said, "Of course. Now it is time to finish the job."   
He called forth the Dynasty soldiers and the battle began. Black Hawk watched the battle for a short time, before he went after Rowen and Sage. He charged up his attack and said, "Whirlwind howl!" Rowen and Sage where both caught in the cyclone and then they where both thrown in the trees behind them.   
"Rowen! Sage!" Ryo said.   
"Are you alright?" Cye asked.   
"We'll be fine." Sage said as him and Rowen got to their feet.   
"I think it's time we got serious." Rowen said.   
"Let's get armed!" Ryo said.

"Armor of Ice!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Hardrock!"

"Armor of Earth!"

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Strata!"

"Armor of the Typhoon!"

"Armor of Wildfire. Dao Chi!"

The Ronins and Lady Ronins put their armor on and Black Hawk just watched them.   
"You're going down Black Hawk!" Ryo said as he drew his Wildfire swords.   
"Just try it Ronins. If you have the guts." Black Hawk replied.   
Within seconds they were fighting the rest of the Dynasty soldiers and Rowen and Sage were fighting Black Hawk. Sage attacked Black Hawk and while Sage held him, Rowen shot an arrow at him. Black Hawk knocked Sage out of the way and charged up an attack.   
"You will pay for that Strata. Storm Winds Rage!!"   
"Arrow Shock Wave!!"   
Both Rowen and Black Hawk sent their attacks at each other. Rowen's attack wasn't strong enough though. Black Hawk's attack went through his.   
"Rowen look out!" Ashley cried out.   
Before anyone had a chance to do anything, another attack hit Black Hawk's and they exploded. Black Hawk looked around and said, "Who did that!?"   
"I did."   
Everyone turned to look at the newcomer and saw that she was dressed in black and purple armor and was holding a sword in her hand. There was a black panther standing next to her. The symbol for the Dragon was on her armor.   
Black Hawk looked at her and said, "It can't be. You are the lady Ronin of the Armor of the Dragon."   
He attacked her and she said, "Whirlwind Kick!"   
She knocked him back and he went to charge his attack again, when she said, "Dragon Slash!" Multiple ribbons of light surrounded him and then exploded. When everyone could see again, Black Hawk had disappeared.   
Mika looked surprised for a second before she said, "I did it. Who said a girl couldn't be a warrior."   
Rowen looked at the girl and said, "Mika!?"   
She turned and looked at him before she said, "Rowen? It that you?"   
"Yeah, it's me and the others as well."   
They all powered down their armor and Sage said, "Who would have thought you were a Lady Ronin."   
"I can say the same to you as well, Sage." Mika replied sarcastically.   
"Have you known you were a Lady Ronin?" Ryo asked.   
"I've only known for a short time. It was about the same time the new Dynasty showed up in this world."   
"I see. Well now we only need to find the last Lady Ronin." Rowen said.   
"Do you know anything about her, Mika?" Cye asked.   
"No, I don't." Mika replied.   
"The last Lady Ronin. She is the Lady Ronin of the Armor of Lightning." Sage said as they watched a bolt of lightning flash across the sky in the distance.   


* * *

  
Also, Mika Hiroshi was created by Tatsu and I'm just borrowing her for this fic.   



	6. Chapter Five: The Last Lady Ronin is Fou...

The Last Lady Ronin is found   
Chapter 5   
By: Lady Korin

* * *

Serenity was walking through the park when she thought she heard fighting. She walked over towards the sounds and saw people in armor fighting.   
_What's going on? Who are these people?_   
Serenity got a little closer to watch what was happening and to find out who these people were. She already had an idea who they were though.   
Dark Star jumped back from the combined attack from Ryo and Sage. He looked around the park in hopes of finding something he could use against the Ronins. While looking around he saw the perfect way to turn the tide on the battle. 

Serenity saw the man in black and gray armor glance in her direction and she decided that it would be a good time to get out of there. She turned around only to find several soldiers standing in front of her, blocking her escape. One of the soldiers made a grab for her arm, but Serenity managed to dodge him. The other soldier was luckier then the first. He grabbed her arm before she could dodge past him. They pulled her out from where she had been watching the battle. 

"Give up, Dark Star" Shannon said.   
"No, I don't think so. You won't attack me either."   
"Oh yeah! Why not?" Kento replied.   
"Because you wouldn't want her to get hurt now, would you?"   
Dark Star motioned to the side with his free hand and the soldiers brought Serenity over to Dark Star. He took a hold of her arm and held his sword up in front of her. He never noticed a small chain, like a necklace, around her neck. It looked exactly like the other Lady Ronins. The Ronins looked at Dark Star and realized that if they attacked him they would hurt Serenity.   
"Let her go." Mika said.   
"Now why would I want to do that?" Dark Star said as he tightened his grip on Serenity's arm.   
Serenity looked at the people in front of her and knew they wouldn't be able to help her as long as Dark Star had her.   
_Time to get away from this creep._   
Before she had a chance to do anything, Dark Star called upon the soldiers of the Empire to destroy the Ronins and warlords. As they were fighting, Serenity saw her chance to get away, when Dark Star loosened his grip on her. She stepped back into him and managed to knock him slightly off balance. She ducked away from his sword and got away him. He brought his sword down at her, but he missed. Serenity turned around and saw that he had regained his balance. She looked behind him and yelled, "Flame!" Dark Star went to turn, when a black panther a little smaller then Onyx jumped from the tree and knocked him completely off balance. He fell to the ground as the panther went over to Serenity. Dark Star was picking himself back up, when Serenity realized the pendant she had been wearing was gone.   
"Looking for something?"   
She looked up and saw Dark Star holding her pendant. He looked past her and she whirled around to see several soldiers behind her. Flame jumped at the first soldier and the soldiers lost its grip on its spear. Serenity grabbed the spear and cut the other soldier in two. Flame jumped off the second soldier and Serenity brought the spear down on it. Both soldiers disappeared. The Ronins and warlords had finished off the other soldiers and turned back towards Dark Star. They noticed that Serenity had been able to get away from him.   
"So you are stronger then you look. You would have to be to have this." Dark Star said.   
He lifted the pendant up so the others could see it as well. They realized that it was exactly the same as the other Lady Ronins' pendants. They looked over to the girl and saw the panther was no where to be seen. She was holding the spear from the soldier in her hand. She didn't look very pleased at Dark Star having her pendant.   
"Give back the pendant." Serenity said.   
"Now why would I want to do that? I have the last pendant with me and the last Lady Ronin is defenseless. I can get rid of you and this pendant."   
Cye and Sage sent their attacks at Dark Star and he jumped out of the way. Before he had a chance to retaliate, Flame jumped from behind him and latched on to the arm that had a hold of Serenity's pendant. He went to shake the panther off when the pendant went flying out of his hand. Flame jumped off and Dark Star tried to catch the pendant. He missed and Serenity caught it. The pendant began to glow as the others had. Serenity let go of the pendant, but it floated in the air in front of her. The pendant disappeared and a small turquoise orb appeared. Serenity went to take a hold of the orb, when she hesitated.   
_Why was I chosen? I never wanted this._   
She thought back to when everything had been happening. Nothing had gone right and she didn't want anything like that to happen again.   
_ I don't want anyone to get hurt. I just can't do this._   
Serenity looked at the orb in front of her and she drew her hand back away from it. The orb immediately stopped glowing and disappeared. The pendant reappeared and fell to the ground. Serenity dropped the spear she had in her hand and backed up a few steps.   
The other Ronins looked somewhat shocked that she had not taken the armor orb. It was like she already knew what would happen if she took the orb. Dark Star looked at her and said, "So you won't accept the armor. What a surprise coming from the bearer of the Lightning armor and the leader of the Lady Ronins. It's also a surprise considering that the Lady Ronin of Lightning is supposed to be the most powerful of the five. I see that you are not. It makes no difference. Since you won't take the armor, I can still destroy you."   
Dark Star brought his sword up and said, "Dark Lighting Surround!" He swung the sword at Serenity and black lighting headed straight for her. Mia yelled for Serenity to get out of the way, but she didn't move. They were to far away to help her. Serenity brought one of her hands up in front of her and began to concentrate.   
_I hope this works. I've never tried this before._   
The black lighting went to strike Serenity when a shield went up around her. The lighting dissipated harmlessly against the shield. Dark Star looked at her in shock, as did the Ronins. Everybody looked down to see the pendant glowing ever so slightly. Serenity lowered her hand and looked once again at Dark Star.   
"So the legend was true. You are the strongest of the Lady Ronins. How can this be if you do not have your armor on?"   
"I don't know and I really don't care." Serenity said as she turned to leave the park.   
"You're not leaving that easily." Dark Star said.   
"Oh really. Are you going to try and stop me?"   
Serenity concentrated once again and she suddenly disappeared. Dark Star looked around in anger and realized with a start that she had left the pendant in the park. The Ronins realized this also. They tried to get the pendant, but before either could get the pendant, Flame grabbed the pendant and ran out of the park. Dark Star heard Arctic Blast from behind him and his arm with the sword was instantly frozen. He turned around and said, "This isn't over Ronins. I will be back." With that said, Dark Star disappeared.   
"Damn, he disappeared and that girl is gone too." Kento said.   
"Does anybody know who that girl is?" Rowen asked.   
"Who cares? I would really like to know why she wouldn't accept the armor and how she did that shield and disappearing act." Tanya replied.   
"We need to know who she is. I'm sure she has a good reason for not accepting the armor." Cye said.   
"Well standing around here isn't going to do any good. We should get some sleep and meet tomorrow and see what we can come up with." Ryo said.   
"Where should we meet?" Mika asked.   
"How about we meet in the park near where you live Rowen?" Sage suggested.   
"Sounds good. Does everybody know where the park is?" Mia asked.   
Everybody nodded and then went back to their homes to get some sleep before they took on the task of finding the girl that had the last pendant. 

In a small grove of trees, far away from the park where the Ronins were, a person suddenly appeared. She leaned against one of the trees. She tried to keep herself standing by using the tree for support, but she was too weak and she collapsed on the ground. Serenity was breathing hard and she was extremely pale.   
"I should have known this would happen. I used too much of the magic from the crystal. I really need to get some sleep, but I don't know if I could make it to my apartment."   
She looked around taking in her surroundings and realized she was in a small deserted park that was not far from her apartment. She leaned back against the tree and thought about all that had happened tonight. She was thinking about what had happened, when Flame found her. He walked up to her and she realized that he was holding something in his mouth. She reached out and took what he was holding from his mouth. She looked at it but noticed that it was hard to see it in the growing darkness. She concentrated slightly on the object and it began to glow. She realized with a start that it was her pendant. She could now feel the power it held. The pendant stopped glowing and she placed it around her neck once again. She looked around the park again and decided to try and get to her apartment again. She stood up using the tree for support. She stood there a moment trying to clear her head. She started walking slowly towards her apartment, when she turned around and said, "Come on, Flame." The panther came after her and he stayed very close to her. Flame knew something was wrong with Serenity. Serenity managed to make it to her apartment, where she fell asleep soon after arriving.   
  
DoomSlayer was sitting in his throne room when Dark Star appeared before him.   
"All of the Lady Ronins have been found. Only one has not donned the armor. What are you going to do about this?"   
Dark Star looked up and said, "My master, the last Lady Ronin has indeed been found, but she refuses to accept her armor. Surely this can be used to our advantage."   
DoomSlayer thought for a moment and then said, "This can be used to our advantage. I want you to lure her out, capture her and bring her to me."   
"What should I use for bait?"   
"Each Ronin has a connection to a Lady Ronin. Serenity's armor has awakened. She can feel the connection between herself and one of the Ronins."   
"So I use one of the Ronins as bait."   
"There is one Ronin that doesn't have a match yet. Use him to lure the Lady Ronin of Lightning out."   
DoomSlayer thought for a moment and then added, "Also capture the Ronin as well."   
"Yes, master."   
Dark Star bowed and disappeared from the throne room. 

Serenity awoke and sat up. She was feeling much better after what had happened the day before. She still had a slight headache, though. She was also still a little pale. She got something to eat and decided to take a walk in hopes of clearing her mind. 

For the first time in his life, Sage was running late. He had been finishing something and had forgotten about the meeting. He was running down the sidewalk when he collided with someone. They both fell to the ground. He started to say sorry, when he looked up and saw who he had run into. He was amazed to discover that it was the same girl from the park. She was wearing the pendant as well.   
_Maybe I can find out who she is._   
"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sage said to the girl.   
"That's okay," she said as she got up.   
"My name is Sage Date."   
She looked at him and said, "My name is Serenity Farrell."   
Sage looked at his watch and realized that he needed to get going.   
"I must be going. I'm supposed to meet a few friends and I'm late."   
"That's okay. I should be going anyway." Serenity replied.   
"Maybe I will see you later." Sage said as he walked off.   
Serenity watched Sage walk off. She turned and headed back towards her apartment.   
_I wonder what he meant by that._

Sage was entering the park when he heard, "It's about time you showed up." He looked over to see the others not far from where he was standing. He walked over to them and said, "Sorry, I was late. I had an interesting encounter on the way here."   
"He met another girl." Kento stated.   
Everybody started laughing and Sage just glared at Kento.   
"As a matter of fact, I did. You would be interested to know who it was."   
"Oh yeah. Why would that be?" Rowen said.   
"Her name is Serenity Farrell and she is the same girl from the park yesterday."   
They all looked at him in astonishment.   
"That's all I know about her."   
"Well, atleast we know who she is." Mia said.   
"Okay, so we know who she is. Now what do we do?" Shannon asked.   
"I'll see if I can find out where she lives and go talk to her. The rest of you go back to the house." Mia said.   
"Okay," everybody replied. 

Sometime later Serenity was sitting in her apartment reading, when someone knocked on the door. She looked up, wondering whom it would be. She got up and opened the door. Serenity didn't recognize the person standing outside her door.   
"Yes. Who are you and can I help you with something?"   
"My name is Mia and I would like to talk to you about something, Serenity."   
"How do you know my name?"   
"May I come in?"   
Serenity stepped away from the door, allowing Mia inside. She shut the door behind her.   
"What do you want to talk about?"   
Mia looked at Serenity and said, "I would like to talk about the Lady Ronins."   
Serenity froze. She turned and looked at Mia and said, "What about the Lady Ronins?"   
"Serenity, I know you are the last Lady Ronin. I was in the park yesterday. I saw what happened?"   
"How did you find out my name?"   
"Someone you met told me your name."   
"Would it be Sage?"   
"Yes. He told me your name. He is the Ronin Warrior of Halo. He recognized you from the park."   
Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
"Why did you come here?" Serenity said after a few uncomfortable minutes.   
"I would like to know why you wouldn't accept your armor."   
"I have my reasons."   
Mia watched as Serenity walked over to the window. She saw the light bounce off the pendant and make it seem like it was glowing. She looked at Serenity's face and couldn't see a clue as to what she was thinking.   
_She seems so much like Sage._   
Mia was brought out of her thoughts when Serenity said, "I hope you will understand why I chose not to don the armor. Several things have happened in my past and I don't want anything like that to happen again. I tried to help, but they ended up getting hurt because of me. I just don't want to fight anymore."   
"I'm sorry to hear that. I understand what you are saying. I know things may happen, but you can let the past govern your future. If you don't many more people will get hurt. The Dark Empire will win and spread its darkness across the land. You are the last link to keep that from happening. I have one question I want you to think about. Would the people from your past want you to stop fighting for what you believe in?"   
Mia turned and opened the door.   
"I should be going now." Mia said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.   
Serenity stood by the window thinking about what Mia said.   
_If only you knew how hard and confusing this was and if I start fighting things will only get worse._

Mia drove back to her house and went inside. The Ronins and Lady Ronins were sitting around the living room. The warlords and Kayura were gone. They all looked up as Mia walked in.   
"How did it go?" Ashley asked.   
"I talked to her and unless she has a drastic change of mind, she won't be helping us. When I asked her why, she said it had something to do with her past. She didn't give me anymore detail then that."   
"What the hell!? She won't fight because of her past. That's the worst excuse I've ever heard." Tanya said.   
"Tanya calm down. We don't even know what happened in her past." Ryo said to his sister.   
Mia looked around and noticed that Sage was missing.   
"Does anybody know where Sage is?" Mia asked.   
"He walked out of here a little while ago. He seemed like something was bothering him. It was like he was extremely tense." Rowen replied.   
"Really. It makes sense now." Mia replied.   
"What are you talking about?" Cye asked.   
"I just figured out who each of you is connected with."   
"How did you figure that out?" Shannon asked.   
"Well, you and Kento's armors are both of the earth, you can cook and Kento loves to eat. Also you both get along very well."   
Mia looked at Ashley and Cye and said, "Both of you love the ocean and sea life. You also get along very well."   
Mia then looked at Rowen and Mika and said, "You have known each other longer then the others and have been friends, since you met."   
"It makes sense. That means that Sage and Serenity are connected." Shannon said.   
"How did you figure this out?" Rowen said.   
"When you said Sage was tense, I realized that when I had talked to Serenity, she had been tense as well. The connection between each of you was not awakened until the armor was. Serenity didn't except her armor, but the connection was awakened. Sage can feel how she feels. He just doesn't realize it. I don't think Serenity can tell either." Mia said. 

The forest was extremely quiet around the silent figure. Sage was meditating and he never even noticed when someone appeared a short distance away. The lone figure watched Sage and got ready to attack. Sage was still oblivious to his surroundings when an explosion infront of him brought him to his feet. He was looking around, when he heard, "I challenge you little Ronin." Sage turned around to see Dark Star standing behind him. Sage backed up and pulled out his armor orb.   
"Armor of Halo, Dao chi!"   
Sage's armor appeared on him and Dark Star drew his sword.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I only want to destroy you and that pathetic Lady Ronin."   
"Which Lady Ronin?" Sage said somewhat confused.   
"The Lady Ronin of Lightning."   
_Why does he need me to lure her out?_   
Sage didn't have time to figure that out. Dark Star attacked and Sage was busy trying to defend himself. Sage jumped out of the way, but Dark Star was ready for him.   
"Dark Lightning Surround!"   
The attack hit Sage in the chest and he fell to the ground in pain. Across town someone else felt his pain. 

Serenity was getting ready to go for a walk, when a sudden pain forced her to her knees. She waited for the pain to subside.   
"What was that?" she gasped as the pain subsided.   
She looked down at the pendant and noticed it was glowing. She also wondered where the pain was coming from, when she realized what was happening.   
"The connection between the Lady Ronins and the Ronins. But who……?" Serenity said as another jolt of pain went through her.   
"Sage! He's being attacked."   
Serenity took the pendant off and held it in her hand. She knew that he needed help, but that would mean she would have to accept her armor. Serenity shook her head.   
"Mia, you were right. The people from my past wouldn't want me to stop fighting. I will fight for this world."   
As she spoke the pendant glowed brighter and finally disappeared. A turquoise armor orb appeared and Serenity closed her hand around it. Her subarmor appeared on her and she disappeared, reappearing in the woods behind Mia's house, with Flame beside her. She looked around realizing that Sage was nearby.   
"Armor of Lightning, Dao Chi!"   
Serenity's armor appeared over her subarmor and a sword appeared in her hand. She heard the sound of battle nearby and ran over. She was standing behind Sage, neither of them seeing her. Sage was on his knees before Dark Star.   
"You are finished Halo. Even if I don't get the Lady Ronin, I will be able to finish you off."   
Dark Star raised his sword and went to finish Sage off, when he heard, "Lightning Strike Eliminate!" A lightning bolt hit Dark Star in chest and threw him back several feet. Sage looked up as Serenity walked into the clearing. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.   
"Are you okay?" Serenity asked Sage.   
"I'll be alright. You decided to accept your armor?"   
Before Serenity had a chance to answer, both Sage and Serenity heard, "So you showed up. You may have your armor, but I will destroy you."   
Serenity stood up and faced Dark Star. She held her sword up and said, "You're sure of yourself, aren't you? We shall see if you can defeat me." Their swords clanged each other, neither giving an inch. Dark Star had to admit that she was a very good fighter. He jumped back and the Spear of Night appeared in his hand. He pointed the spear at Serenity and said, "Darkness Surround!" A blast of dark energy hit Serenity and when she looked up again, everything was black. She couldn't see a thing. Dark Star called upon his attack, which knocked Serenity off her feet. He also got a few good hits in.   
_Damn, I'm at a disadvantage. I can't see anything. Come on, I should be able to think of something._   
Serenity held her sword up in front of her. She concentrated on her armor and said, "Lightning Flash!" The sword glowed a brilliant white. Serenity was able to see again and Dark Star was momentarily blinded.   
Dark Star looked at Serenity and saw that she was holding her sword up in front of her. Her one hand was behind the sword towards the top.   
"You're finished Lady Ronin. Time to die."   
Serenity looked at Dark Star and said, "Not today."   
The sword began to glow again and Serenity said, "Lightning Shower Destroy!" She then pointed the sword at Dark Star. Bolts of lightning struck Dark Star multiple times. When it was over, he was barely able to stand. He disappeared.   
Serenity's armor disappeared and she walked over to Sage, whose armor had also disappeared. She helped him up and said, "Let's get you back to Mia's house." 

Rowen was reading a book in his room, when he happened to notice that it was dark outside. He put the book down and went downstairs. Kento and Tanya were fighting and Ryo was trying to get them to stop. Ashley and Shannon were watching TV, while Mia and Mika were talking. Cye had come over with a snack for Kento in hopes of getting them to stop fighting. Ryo walked over to Rowen, who was trying hard not to laugh, and sighed as he watched his sister and Kento. Rowen looked at Ryo and said, "Have you seen Sage?"   
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him." Ryo replied.   
Cye had succeeded in getting Kento and Tanya to stop fighting and Tanya said, "I haven't seen hairball at all today."   
Whiteblaze and Onyx looked up and the door. Ryo and Rowen were watching them, when they heard the door open. Before they had a chance to do anything, a young black panther came into the living room where everybody was. Everyone looked up and realized that it was the same panther that had been with Serenity in the park. The others were watching Flame and never noticed the two figures that followed him into the house, until Shannon said, "Sage, What happened!?" Ryo and Rowen went over to Sage and Serenity and helped her get him to the couch. Serenity backed away from Sage and the others and just watched as Sage answered their questions.   
"Dark Star attacked me while I was meditating. He had me down and if Serenity hadn't showed up, he would captured or destroyed me."   
Mia was bandaging Sage up as he talked when she heard his last sentence. She abruptly looked up at him and then she turned and looked at Serenity who was standing a short distance away from them. Serenity was watching Sage to make sure he was alright when she heard Mia say something.   
"Serenity, how did you know Sage was in trouble and how were you able to help him?"   
Everyone watched and waited to see what Serenity would have to say. Serenity noticed everyone watching her and she knew that they would have asked her sooner or later. She just hoped that it would have been later. Serenity hesitated a moment before she said, "The reason I knew Sage was in trouble, was that I could feel his pain. I'm sure you all know about the connection between the Ronins and the Lady Ronins. Depending on how strong the connection is will determine just how strong the emotions or pain each person can feel. As for being able to help him, I used this in order to keep Dark Star from destroying both of us."   
Serenity then held out her hand and opened it. Her armor orb was in her hand and it glowed faintly. Mia looked at her in surprise and then said, "So you decided to fight with the Lady Ronins to save this world?"   
"Yes, I have. You were right about one thing you told me Mia. I can't let the past govern the future."   
Mia nodded and finished checking Sage over. While she was finishing up Serenity was thinking to herself about something.   
_I can't let the past govern the future. That phrase could have several different meanings to it. The fight for the world has begun and I have sealed my fate._   
Serenity was brought out of her thoughts by someone saying that everyone should get some sleep. She then realized just how late it was. Sage watched Serenity and realized that it was too late for her to head home. Mia and the others realized this as well.   
"Serenity, why don't you stay here tonight? There is plenty of room." Mia said.   
"Are you sure? I don't want to…." Serenity started to say.   
Ryo cut her off before she could say anymore.   
"There's plenty of room her. You wouldn't be a bother." Ryo said as everyone else nodded their agreement.   
"Okay." She said nodding.   
Everyone else got up and headed towards their own rooms. On his way past Serenity, Sage thanked her for her help. Mia looked at Serenity and motioned for her to follow her. As Serenity walked past Tanya she heard her say, "There is something about you I don't like. I don't trust you just yet. You will have to prove to me that you are the leader of the Lady Ronins." With that said Tanya went to her own room. Mia showed Serenity to her room and then left her alone. Serenity laid down and her last thought before she went to sleep was.   
_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

  
Finally chapter 5 is done. Sorry for the long break in between chapters. RL caught up to me. Anyway let me know what you think of my story so far. C&C welcome.   



End file.
